In today's linked computing environment, information must be exchanged between networked systems. As recognized herein, information exchange desirably is done in a way that enables the delivery to be predictable, secure, and transferable while maintaining synchronization to the information source, the medium, and the receiver. Such an all-encompassing data sharing framework should be designed to enable the communication and processing of data at a high rate and large scale.
As also understood herein, an ideal information sharing framework should also provide not only for sharing information in many environments, but also provide for the ability to have a self-managing system manage application integration, merge computing layers into one engine, and reduce total data volume and redundancy of data while scaling and synchronizing data to where it is needed. With the above recognitions in mind, the invention herein is provided.